The Perfect Match
by Jaygum
Summary: As stan breaks up with wendy kyle comforts her as wendy develops a crush on him


_Authors note:I won't be able to post regularly cause I have two choices to wait two months and have two 1/2 days to do a chapter or be sleep deprived at night working on it (which I usually am but instead I just watch YouTube instead of work) so should I just work on them at night or no and pls comment how I can improve _

_And where I can put the stories direction thanks now pls enjoy P.S.:no Stendy whatsoever _

**STAN'S POV**

"I'm sorry Wendy things just aren't working out." I Said In a Sad Sincere Tone

A single tear dropped from Wendy's face "I-it's o-o-okay." She said as her voice broke and tried her best to hold back a Waterfall of tears as she Walked Away

**THIRD PERSON**

Wendy ran into the janitor closet and bumped into someone. She turned on the light and saw Kyle starring at her. Then he said "oh hey Wendy. Why are you crying?" He asked inquisitively "Why are you in the closet?" Wendy Asked sniffling and wiping her tears "oh cause that fatass cartman can't go 5 seconds without becoming fucking hitler."he said in a sarcastic maner Wendy chuckled a bit "Now why are you crying?" He said as he used his fingers to lift her head up to eye level. "Oh it's just that s-s-Stan b-broke up with m-me" she said as she started to cry a bit more Kyle handed her a handkerchief *bell rings* "oh well looks like we need to get to class Wendy." Said Kyle awkwardly "Could we talk about this later Kyle?" Wendy said feeling a bit better "sure." Said Kyle in a reassuring tone the walk into class

**WENDY'S POV**

Me and Kyle walked into the class at the same time and cart an joked and said "huh cheating on Stan new low for you."said cartman annoyingly as possible "SHUTUP FATASS!!"Kyle said angry "well actually me and Stan br-broke up with me and me and Kyle where just just walked in at the same time." I said as Kyle darted dirty and dissaproving looks at stan Stan laid his head down in shame

**KYLE'S POV**

When class was over Wendy told her friend Bebe to get Me to come to her now I've always had a crush on Wendy testaburger but I wasn't gonna make a move on the crying Wendy it would be rude. cartman yelled "HEY LOOK THE JEW IS DATING WENDY!!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIPSHIT!!" I yelled at cartman "hey Kyle can you come to my house this afternoon to play a boardgame or something?" Wendy said "of course Wendy."I replied Cartman then joked and said "hey Kyle you gonna have sex with Wendy." "What the fuck, no I'm going to her house cause she needs support from her breakup,"I say I look at Stan disappointed. Stan looks at the ground shameful

**THIRD PERSON **

At the end of school kyle went to Wendy's house "hey Mrs.Testaburger where is Wendy." Said Kyle "oh you must be Kyle,she's in her room." Said Mrs.Testaburger "thanks." Kyle went to her room and knocked she opened the door and they played monopoly talked about the break up and watched a movie in her bed and they fell asleep together side by side

**KYLE'S POV**

"SHIT SHIT SHIT I FUCKING SLEPT WITH HER FUCK I didn't have sex but still SHIT!" I shouted quietly. Wendy started to wake up "oh hey Kyle."she told me "why are you here OHHH."she said "Well let's just get to the bus stop." She said we went to the bus stop and people were wondering why we were at the same bus stop "hey why were you at the same bus stop as Wendy?"asked Stan "I slept in and missed our stop so I came to this one."I said to cover up what happened "well obviously he had sex with Wendy and fell asleep,"said Cartman annoyingly "THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!"I yelled "dude what actually happened you acted way too defensive?"said Stan "ok fine I'll tell you we watched a movie I was in the floor in a sleeping bag and she was on her bed and we fell asleep the end no comments or telling anyone or I fucking swear I will slit your throat god damnit and cartman if you tell I break your fucking X-box." I said "geez ok ok. I won't tell for now Jew rat."Cartman said

**WENDY'S POV**

"Hey Wendy."said Bebe "Yea." I responded "you seem pretty happy for someone who went thru a major break up." "So why do you want to know why I'm happy?"I said "cause stuff."Bebe said "well if you really want to know it's cause somebody helped me get over Stan and now I have a crush on him."i said to Bebe hoping that she wouldn't tell "OOHHHHH you have a crush on Kyle."said Bebe "well I guess she said looking at Kyle

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


End file.
